Battery packs for portable devices such as two-way radios typically comprise a number of cells having contacts welded together all within a housing. The individual cells are interconnected using sheet metal tabs which are spot welded to the cell terminals. Usually, the interconnected cells are then spot welded to a flex circuit and subsequently inserted into a battery housing. This method of manufacture is wrought with inefficient assembly procedures and unnecessary parts and labor resulting in excessive manufacturing expense and comprised reliability.
Consumer loaded batteries for consumer electronics such as cameras, radios, CD players, etc., typically have spring loaded contacts on one end and metal contacts coupled to the opposite end of the primary cells. Consumer loaded battery packs do not require the extra circuitry typically found in battery packs. Battery packs for portable radios will usually include resistors, thermistors, diodes and other components that enable the battery packs to be rechargeable and/or instrinsically safe. Thus, consumer loaded battery compartments may only have stamped metal on the housing and electrical loss between battery cells and circuitry is of little concern in these applications. Therefore, a need exists for a battery pack that provides the convenience of consumer loaded battery packs and allows for greater efficiency and reduced cost in assembly and manufacture.